Martyr
by Kaishakai
Summary: Some chose to be heroes, others were chosen. Some chose to be villains, others were made. Then there's the rare class that is neither hero nor villain, yet both. Gin chose her life, she chose to be a villain in order to protect the ones she loved. How people view her is beside the matter, though sometimes it hurt like a bitch knowing the ones you love hate you.
1. First Meeting

Everything she does– every action, every kill, every _breath_ – is done with a purpose, with a specific goal in mind. Nothing but that goal matters, not when it really comes down to it. When she'd found Rangiku that day, Gin had sworn that she'd make Aizen pay for hurting her and absolutely nothing is going to stop her from doing just that. She'd watched the man from afar, observed his every action until she had a good enough idea of what he was truly like underneath that mask, and then she'd started planning accordingly.

She'd joined the Shinigami Academy, completed six years' worth of classes and course work in one, and she'd joined Division Five under Aizen and Hirako-taicho. She killed anyone Aizen pointed her towards and carried out any other order he saw fit to give her and which Tōsen couldn't perform. For years things went smoothly, even when she found herself questioning her decisions and the actions she had to perform, she always set herself straight. She would do _whatever_ it took to take Aizen down, but she refused to do so until he'd been revealed as the corrupt monster that he was. The only snag in her plans overall were Rangiku and Hirako-taicho.

She knew from the start that Ran wouldn't approve of what she had planned– wouldn't approve of the things she'd done. But it doesn't matter; Gin will do whatever it takes to ensure Rangiku's safety, even if that means distancing herself from the woman who is like a sister to her... Even if it means Rangiku one day seeing her as a traitor and coming to hate her; so long as she is alive to hate her, that's all that matters in Gin's book.

As for Hirako-taicho... the man is a menace. There are days where Gin isn't sure if she actually likes the blond or if she wants to act like Sarugaki-fukutaicho and kick the man's face in. Then again, he is so used to Sarugaki's kicks that Gin's probably wouldn't even have an effect. When she first joined the division, any time he came within distance of her he wouldn't treat her like a kid, like most did, but he didn't treat her like an oddity either, like a good number of others did. He simply treated her as a subordinate and asked an inordinate number of questions about her life. He tries to look out for her, and it was in such an earnest way that she knows he honestly cares– something she both likes and loathes about her Taicho. She can see why Aizen-sama chose to emulate him; he almost has that caring smile down flat.

Hirako-taicho tries to watch out for her in a way that doesn't interfere with her duties. She can tell that he doesn't like having her work with Aizen alone too often, but since Aizen is fukutaicho and she the third seat, their jobs interact more often than not. She can already tell that she is going to come really close to regret when it comes time to get rid of him– she may not know exactly Aizen has in mind for Hirako-taicho, but she knows it's going to end in the Taicho's death.

Though if he continues as he is now, that regret might just well go right out the window.

"Ne, come on, Gin," Hirako is wheedling, lying across her desk. "It's just a small gatherin' of the division's seated officers, nothin' major."

Gin continues to hold her smile and nudges her Taicho to the side so she can finish completing her paperwork. "Las' time ya said it was jus' a few seated officers from our division, it ended up bein' half the seated officers of the Gotei 13 and it took hours ta clean up the mess."

"So it got a little outta hand," Hirako waves the matter off. "It'll do a young woman like you some good ta socialize with others outside of her own division."

"By gettin' drunk and table dancin' like Shiba-taicho?" Gin smirks, recalling Rangiku's newly appointed Taicho dancing on the tabletop with Shiba-fukutaicho yelling encouragements while Ran tried to get him down.

"Maybe not that far. We need to find you a good match and table dancin' ain't the best impression to make." Hirako mutters before he suddenly turns to face Aizen. "Eh, Sousuke, you agree with me, right? Our little Gin needs to start socializing more, neh?"

"I socialize plenty," Gin offers, knowing Hirako isn't really paying attention. "I've been ya third seat for five months now, Hirako-taicho, and I know most of the seated officers."

Aizen offers Hirako a small smile and sends Gin a glance that is calculated to look reassuring and supportive. "Perhaps it would not be a bad idea, so long as the gathering manages to stay within the confines of your private quarters this time, Hirako-taicho?"

Hirako beams widely and whisks behind the desk, picking Gin up and tossing her over his shoulder. "See, Gin, even Sousuke agrees. That's two ta one," he smiles happily as he rushes from the office, calling over his shoulder, "And no worries, Sousuke, this time we're meeting at a bar."

"T-taicho?" Aizen's voice follows, Gin can feel Hirako's silent laughter. "Are you sure–"

"Don't work too hard!" Hirako chirps.

The moment they are through the division's gate, Hirako takes off in a shunpo and in moments they are touching down in front of the chosen avenue. Gin can hear the patrons inside having what is clearly a good time. No doubt there are definitely more than just Fifth Division present. She can clearly hear Shihōin Yoruichi's boisterous laugh, echoed by that of Kyoraku-taicho.

Hirako gently sets her down and Gin stands patiently as he dusts her uniform off, straightening it a little, and calmly smacks his hands when he tries to readjust her shihakusho to show off what little chest she has. He offers a slight pout, affecting an injured look as he rubs his hand.

"Ne, Gin, it won't hurt to show off your assets a little," he teases.

"Thought ya were tryin' ta find me a 'good match'," she returns. "Don't think a man focused on my breasts is the best candidate, neh?"

"Hmm, you might be right there," he murmurs back. "But it can't hurt..."

"Thought my smile was supposed to win him over," she teases, a smirk tugging at her ever-present smile as she easily sidesteps his hands when he reaches for her uniform again.

"Yea, maybe smile a little less," Hirako returns flatly, eying her over. His hands are posed to grab out again. "Just let me..."

His hands make to shoot out but are stopped when someone suddenly grabs hold of his wrists. A moment later a fist lands atop Hirako's head, sending the Taicho to the ground. He writhes around on the ground, groaning and rubbing at his head.

"Eh, Kensei, what was that for?" He pouts exaggeratedly. "I was just tryin' ta help her out."

"No, you were being a pervert," the other Taicho scoffs, glaring down at Hirako. It doesn't take much to guess the man's identity, especially not with the squad flanking him.

"Thank you, Muguruma-taicho," Gin bows politely, offering him a smile of thanks.

"Hey, Kensei, you haven't met my third seat yet, have you?" Hirako grins widely as he jumps to his feet and lays a hand on Muguruma's shoulder. "You missed the last two parties but this is Ichimaru Gin, the Fifth's third seat. Gin-chan, this is Muguruma Kensei, Taicho of the Ninth. The rest of these losers don't matter." Saying so, Hirako turns and sticks his tongue out at the rest of the squad. The green haired woman directly behind Muguruma seems to be taking the brunt of it however, though she is quick to get her own as she chases Hirako into the bar, the rest of Muguruma's squad following behind with put upon sighs.

"Man, the two of them are worse than a whole room full of children," Muguruma sighs.

"It's about ta get worse," Gin commiserates as she peeks inside. "Shihōin-taicho, Shiba-taicho, Shiba-fukutaicho, Kyoraku-taicho, and Ran-chan are already inside. Looks like they been here a while."

Muguruma hangs his head at the thought of what the group could get up to. "Think we could get away with leaving and pretending we had no idea this gathering took place?"

Gin cocks her head and thinks the venture over. "I'd be goin' back ta the office and helpin' Aizen-fukutaicho with the paperwork Hirako-taicho left and hope we don't get a summons to come collect our wayward Taicho and division members."

Muguruma nods. "I'd be going home to wait for the Soutaicho to summon me and scold me about keeping a better eye on my division."

Gin glances inside again before turning back to Muguruma with a devious smirk. "I could send a hell butterfly to Yadōmaru-fukutaicho, Sarugaki-fukutaicho, and Shiba Miyako and we can go inside and wait for 'em ta arrive."

Muguruma looks at her, reassessing whatever opinion he had of her. Suddenly a large grin spreads across his face, all of his teeth showing as he chuckles lowly, an edge of dark humor lighting his eyes. "I like the way you think."


	2. First Date

The show the three women had provided certainly lived up to their expectations, clearing the bar by more than half by the time they were done. Despite being chased out at an admirable time, Hirako-taicho was still late to work the next day and he'd groaned his way through most of the morning. Come lunch, Gin is ready to emulate Sarugaki-fukutaicho and put her foot through her Taicho's face.

"It was a waste of a perfectly fine night," Hirako is whining once more. "We'd barely gotten started before Hiyori came bustin' in. Eh, Gin, couldn't you have headed her off?"

"My apologies, Taicho," Gin replies by route. "I done learned not ta mess with Sarugaki-fukutaicho. 'Specially when she's focused on ya, Taicho."

Hirako drops his head to the desk, moaning something or another under his breath while Gin continues organizing the papers by order of precedence. Done, she pushes a moderately sized pile towards her Taicho. "These are the reports that need ta go back today, Taicho."

Hirako eyes the pile with a look of disdain. He gives Gin a cajoling look and opens his mouth but before anything can be said there is a knock at the door and it opens to reveal Muguruma-taicho and Ōtoribashi-taicho. Hirako jumps up, face transforming in complete relief. "Thank kami, please tell me you're here to switch duty rosters or need help with something extremely harrowing."

"So you can beg off?" Muguruma scoffs. "No luck. A new place opened that Mashiro won't shut up about. Figured I'd go see what the hell the woman's on about."

Foooooood," Hirako moans. He practically jumps over his desk and swans over to Muguruma and Ōtoribashi.

Gin holds in a sigh and offers her usual carefree smile. "I take it I'm ta forge ya signature again, Taicho?"

"You're such a wonderful little Third," Hirako coos, reaching back to ruffle Gin's hair before he focuses on Aizen who is sitting unnoticed in his own corner of the office. "Sousuke, you comin'? Kensei's buying."

Muguruma glares after Hirako, snapping, "I'm not payin' for shit, you cheapskate. You can buy your own food, moocher."

Aizen glances between the three Taicho, Ōtoribashi watching the other two with a look of indulgent humor, before he turns and bids Gin a quiet farewell. As the four men are leaving, Muguruma glances over his shoulder, seeing her moving the needed stack of papers to her own desk.

He pauses, the others passing him. "You're not coming, Ichimaru?"

Gin looks up in surprise at the offer but quickly brushes it aside. She motions to the stack of papers, "These are due by end of lunch. I'll get somethin' later, once Hirako-taicho and Aizen-fukutaicho have returned."

Muguruma grunts, taking in the size of the stack before he shrugs and follows after the other men.

* * *

Gin is three-quarters of the way through the stack before she hears them returning. There is a loud commotion outside the door and Gin lets out a slow breath. She can hear a hushed argument though she can't quite make out the words. Whatever it is, it soon escalates and she can hear them wrestling about as they continue arguing, all pretense of quiet gone. Gin ignores it all, pushing the noise to the back of her mind as she continues working.

She is nearly done by the time the office door finally opens, spilling in a cursing Muguruma while Hirako stands in the doorway with a poorly concealed smile.

Gin glances between them, taking in the devilish look in Hirako's eye and the dusting of red across Muguruma's nose and cheeks. Aizen and Ōtoribashi are both watching with bemusement as a still blushing Muguruma turns to glare at Hirako who only grins wider.

"Oh dear, it seems I must've left Sakanade back at the restaurant," Hirako grins smugly at Muguruma. Gin casts an eye to said Zanpakuto that is tucked securely into Hirako's obi. "Sousuke, Rose, will you accompany me to retrieve her?"

Gin watches as the door closes behind the three and has a feeling that none of them have gone very far. Well, Ōtoribashi might have returned to his division but undoubtedly Hirako has his ear blatantly pressed to the door while Aizen watches reproachfully, all while straining his own ears to hear.

Mentally shaking her head, she focuses on Muguruma who shifts uncomfortably. "Asshole didn't forget shit," he spat, glaring at the door. "They're probably listening right now."

Gin knows he isn't expecting an answer, simply buying himself some time. A few moments pass in silence before Muguruma seems to gather himself. He stalks forwards and places a wrapped bento on the edge of her desk, mindful of the precarious stacks littering it. He shifts again, crossing his arms over his chest, the dusting across his nose darkening as she glances between him and the food offering.

"Look, it didn't sit right us all just leaving you while we went to eat, especially with you staying back to complete that lazy asshole's work. It wasn't like it was much trouble to get an order to go," he quickly explains. "Wasn't too bad a place, though I'll never admit it to Kuna."

Gin glances at the bento again and when Muguruma doesn't make any move to leave, she carefully pulls it closer and begins opening it.

It must've been the right move because Muguruma's shoulders relax and he rubs a hand over the back of his neck. "I figure I'll end up going there again for dinner. If you like it, I thought you might want to join me."

She had just taken a piece of sushi when Muguruma makes the offer and she freezes mid-chew, glancing up at the Taicho with her eyes open wide. He shifts at the look and glances away.

"You don't have to if you don't wanna," he barks, his tempter starting to rise with his unease. "I'm not orderin' ya to join me or anythin', just figured that if you liked the food you might want company. It's never as good when you eat by yourself."

Gin slowly chews her food, contemplating his words. Once she's swallowed, she cocks her head to the side, eyes now only half-open as she studies him. "Are ya tryin' ta ask me on a date, Taicho?"

There is a poorly concealed laugh from outside the door and his blush explodes into full color. He glares at the door before scowling back at her. "Look, I'll be there at seven. If you're not interested, fine, I get it. If you are, I'll be there."

Without further words he turns and rushes from the room, steaming past Hirako who is trying unsuccessfully to smother his laughter. He jumps to his feet quickly enough though to chase after his fellow Taicho. Ōtoribashi gives her a friendly wave and a commiserating look before following them. With what she's heard of Muguruma's temper and with Hirako's own personality, no doubt they will end up at one of the training grounds before long, Ōtoribashi there acting as a referee.

"You should go."

Gin looks up to see Aizen closing the office door. Light glints off his glasses as he moves to his desk. She cocks her head in an unasked question.

"We all have a role to play and it could take several decades before I can achieve my goal," Aizen elaborates readily enough. "It will be good if you have ties outside of simply Hirako and myself. Your relation with that girl from the Tenth is a start, but it won't hurt to cultivate a few more."

Gin forces herself not to react at the passing reference to Rangiku. She instead nods, understanding where he is coming from. "Tōsen already has a grasp on Muguruma-taicho though, would it really be necessary for me ta foster anythin' with him?"

"You can get a handle on him that Kaname can't," he points out.

"True enough," she agrees readily.

Gin glances down at her meal. It really is good.

"Do ya think Hirako-taicho would mind if I took off a little early to get ready?" She asks airily. "He did set this up after all."

Aizen smirks. "I'm sure I can find something suitable to distract him with."

* * *

It has just reached seven before Gin is able to escape her quarters and Rangiku. The woman had insisted on helping Gin with every minute detail of how she looked.

"If you want to keep his interest you have to make an effort, Gin," Rangiku is scolding her playfully.

"Can't keep what ya've barely captured," Gin returns moodily, trying to duck away from Rangiku's hand. She smacks them away when they go to tug on her kimono again. "I'm not flashin' my chest ta grab his attention, Ran-chan. He liked me well enough when I was dressed in my uniform, I don't need ta go flashin' half of Seireitei."

Rangiku pouts but relented. She steps back to give Gin a quick look over before finally announcing her approval. "Though you'd look much prettier if you'd just grow your hair longer. Maybe a few ornaments to help..."

She is fondling one of the silver strands but Gin easily bats her hand away again. "I like it short. Easier ta clean. And I don't need hair ornaments, all they do is get tangled in my hair. Now can I go before he thinks I'm not comin'?"

The moment Rangiku nods Gin is slipping away, pulling on a pair of geta on her way out.

"I won't bother waiting up!" Rangiku calls after her. "So stay out as late as you want!"

Gin laughs softly at her teasing. She makes it to the restaurant just a few minutes past seven and for a moment she worries that Muguruma really had thought she wasn't coming. She twists her fingers in the sleeve of her kimono and casts a careful eye around. She breathes an honest sigh of relief when she sees him leaning slouched against the furthest corner of the building.

She approaches him carefully, mindful of the geta and their knack of tripping her. "Muguruma-taicho?"

His head shoots up and Gin bites back a smile as he glances at her in wide-eyed disbelief. When the moment carries on, she finds herself shifting, uncomfortable at the prolonged gaze. She twists her fingers in the sleeves of her kimono again and resists the urge to chew on her lip. She'd allowed Rangiku to advise her on how to dress so she'd ended up in an evening kimono of dark green with a pattern of mint blue sakura flowers dancing up the side. She'd also allowed Rangiku to apply a little pink lip paint and a light dusting of blue powder to her eyes.

She takes in his appearance, noticing that he'd dressed out of uniform as well, exchanging the black hakama and kosode for a simple dark blue. "You left your haori?"

Muguruma seems to come out of his thought and he nods. "Yea, wanted to make it clear that I wasn't asking you here as a Taicho, but as a man."

Gin smiles, an honest smile, and nods. "Good. Should we head inside, Muguruma-taicho?"

"If this is a date then I think we can drop the formalities."


	3. The Warning

Gin tries to keep her laughter quiet as Kensei continues his story, his hands moving and face expressive as he tells her about the first time Shinji and Hiyori ever met. By the time the story comes to a close, Gin has utterly failed and Kensei is right alongside her as they break down in loud laughter.

Today had been one of the rare days where she and Kensei's schedules had lined up, affording them a shared day off. She is pretty sure that it had been achieved through Kensei threatening Hirako and Hirako, in turn, harassing one of the other Taicho to switch duty rosters. She isn't going to complain though.

She'd spent most of the day with Kensei. They'd met for breakfast and then wandered around the markets in both Seireitei and Rukongai before coming back to Kensei's quarters where Gin made them dinner. Well, it had originally started with Gin cooking but had somehow evolved into her trying to teach Kensei how to make the dish himself.

Glancing at the window now, Gin is only slightly surprised to see that night has long since fallen. "It's about time for me ta be headin' back ta my quarters."

Kensei shifts beside her and she can feel his reiatsu, a hint of something curling and snaking its way through it. "It's kinda late. You could always... well, you could just stay here instead of walking all the way back to the Fifth."

Gin looks back to Kensei to see him scratching at his eyebrow, the hint of a blush staining his cheeks. She is reminded of when he'd looked the exact the same at the close of that first date so many months ago, when he'd been debating whether or not to kiss her goodnight. She grins widely, the force of it threatening to make her eyes close. "Ya askin' me ta stay the night, Ken-chan?"

He huffs but doesn't turn to look at her, knowing she is smiling. "You know damn well what I'm askin' ya, woman."

"Stayed over plenty of times, but ya never blushed like this when ya offered before," Gin teases. "A girl might think ya got something else in mind for tonight."

"I'm not blushing," he snaps back, the aforementioned blush darkening.

Gin laughs, "But you don't deny having something else in mind?"

Kensei glares and turns away and Gin laughs harder. His entire face is burning bright red and Gin fights down the urge to tease him more, her laugh tapering off into a soft sigh. Kensei's eyes dart back to her when she stands, his face carefully blank as disappointment lingers in his eyes.

Gin tries not to think too much as she steps past him, only instead of heading right for the main door, she heads left towards Kensei's private quarters. Kensei watches her go, his mind stalled and not quite comprehending. Gin stops in the doorway of his room and she can't fight down all of her nerves as she smiles at him softly, her hands going to the ties of her yukata.

"Ya comin'?" She asks quietly.

Kensei stares at her a moment more before he slowly nods and stands to follow her.

* * *

They are woken the next morning by the sound of arguing, or at least Gin is. Kensei continues to snore beside her, completely oblivious to the racket going on out in the main room of his living quarters. Listening closer, she relaxes to find it is just his squad. They are telling Mashiro she can't come wake them, while at the same time arguing over who _did_.

Gin rolls her eyes even as she adjusts the sheet over Kensei and wraps the blanket around herself. She's fairly certain they only do this on the days they see her waraji by the door. The door opens a moment later and she isn't the least bit surprised to see Kanime standing there. He's usually the one who gets the honor of waking them. She's pretty sure it's because he's blind and won't actually see anything Kensei might hurt the others for seeing.

"The Taicho has a meeting in an hour and there is still a Division meeting to be had before then," he informs her. "Please wake the Taicho and ensure he is not late."

Gin nods and shifts, using her foot to prod Kensei and send him rolling over the side of the futon. She hears him shifting and rolling around, cursing loudly as he tries to untangle from the sheet. She smirks at Kanime and the rest of the squad who are now squeezed in behind him. "He's awake."

Kensei snarls another curse and jumps to his feet, rounding on her angrily and completely forgetting about the sheet. "What the hell was that for, woman?!"

"You needed up," she shrugs and lazily waves a hand to encompass him. "You're up."

He jumps for her, growling, "I'm gonna wring your little neck, you brat!"

Gin easily rolls out of reach, taking the blanket with her. She affects a playful pout, "Ne, Kensei-kun, is that any way ta talk ta someone ya just deflowered?"

Kensei turns a blazing red, stuttering and tripping over his own words. His squad is still standing in the door and a number of them flush as well, their eyes darting between Kensei and Gin and the bed before decisively focusing on _anything_ else. Mashiro is the only one who actually reacts, going between squealing at Gin and scolding Kensei for being a lecherous old man.

The rest of the squad uses the time to beat a quick retreat and Gin goes to follow them. Kensei catches her slipping away though and escapes from Mashiro, diving after Gin who quickly sidesteps. She dances out of the way of his next lunge and throws him a smile as she slips into the bathroom. "Meeting with the other Taicho in an hour and ya still have a Division meetin' before then. Betta' get dressed, Muguruma-taicho."

She can hear him grumbling through the door and then the sound of him chasing Mashiro out of the room so he can get dressed. Gin laughs under her breath as she steps into the shower and cleans up. She's just stepping out when the door cracks open and Kensei passes her yukata through. She slips it on and opens the door the rest of the way, smiling at Kensei who is standing there rubbing the back of his neck.

He resolutely keeps his gaze from tracking to his squad who are all watching them closely as he cups her cheek and leans down. Before he can kiss her, Gin grabs him by his obi and leads him a step further into the bathroom so they're out of sight. She feels his smile more than she sees it and she breathes out a soft sigh as he claims her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Meet ya for lunch?" She offers when he pulls away.

Kensei nods, his lips tilting upwards. "Yea. Usual spot?"

Gin nods and uncurls her fingers from his obi, tugging it back into shape before she lightly pushes him away. "Ya've got a meetin' ta get to, better go. I'll clean up a little before I leave."

She watches him leave before she returns to the bedroom, pausing as she passes the threshold. "Don't ya know it's rude to linger in someone else's room?"

Kaname turns his head in the direction of the bed. He doesn't say anything, but he's practically radiating disapproval.

"Aizen wanted me ta get a 'hold' of Muguruma-taicho and I have," Gin shrugs.

"It is not wise to become too attached to such fleeting ties."

"Don't see what the harm is in havin' a bit of fun," she answers as airily as she can, keeping her heart rate under control. "Would look strange if we didn't develop ties. Beside, I've been with Muguruma-taicho for several months now, if things didn't progress as expected, people might start wonderin'."

"You should be more mindful," Kaname warns her.

Gin tilts her head, "Don't ya have a division meetin' to be gettin' to?"

Kaname stares at her a moment more, unseeing eyes burning into her. He finally makes a huff of annoyance and Gin moves out of the doorway so he can leave. He pauses in the hall though, calling out a final warning.

"If you become too attached, he will have to be dealt with."

"Ha," Gin agrees, fighting to keep her heart rate steady and calm. "Have fun at your meetin'."


End file.
